Balor
| size4e = Huge | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Demon | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Chaotic, evil, tanar'ri | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 20 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, true seeing | lifespan = | location = Abyss | language = Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Common, Telepathy | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 12 ft. | length = | wingspan = | weight = 4,500 lbs. | skincolor = Dark red | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Balrog | first = Eldritch Wizardry }} Balors ( |audio=Balor.ogg}} |alt=yes}}), were powerful type VI demons, the quintessential tanar'ri, and in some respects the manifestation of the tanar'ric side of the Blood War. They normally served as generals for demon lord armies or even as minor princelings, inspiring their kind to war against the legions of Hell. Description Balors were imposing humanoid figures that stood about 12 feet (3.6 meters) tall and weighed 4,500 pounds (2041.1 kilograms). A powerful aura of darkness enveloped their grotesque forms, as their deep red skin was wrapped in glaring flames. A pair of massive bat-like wings allowed them to soar throughout the air with unnatural agility. Although they were naturally armed with venom-dripping fangs and fearsome claws, they were also normally armed with a sword of lightning and a multi-tailed whip of flame. Personality Rising above the cold, emotionless logic of the mariliths was the passionate rage of the balors. Driven by an overwhelming and primal urge to do battle, balors constantly strove to increase their own power and prestige, all while sowing chaos, terror, and misery for others. Despite their raw fury, they were still highly intelligent beings capable of concocting vile schemes. Their wicked charisma allowed them to sway legions of demons underneath their banners, enjoying battle as much as they delighted in the subtle corruption and destruction of the innocent. Abilities Balors were beings of flame and cinders, constantly exuding fire too hot for most to bear, being immune to fire themselves, and exploding into a lurid flash of light that destroyed everything nearby upon death. Their flaming whips had tails ending in hooks, spikes, and balls, allowing them to easily draw in those netted by them. Balors were able to summon hordes of dretches, other weak demons, or smaller numbers of more powerful tanar'ri. Combat Despite their overwhelming power, balors preferred to battle from afar using their spells, abilities, and ranged weapons. They used their incredible flying speed and teleportation skills to navigate the battlefield with ease. When fighting head on they focused incessantly on one opponent on a time. Society While many believed that there were only twenty-four balors within the Abyss, the truth was that this was only the number known. Rather than stay within specific areas, most balors roamed the Abyss gathering soldiers to create their armies and giving them commands in their battles against the baatezu. Because they were among the most important demons in regards to the Blood War, the balors could be said to be part of the Abyss's immune system against Hell, ironically causing them to lean towards organized evil. Their relationship with other demons was complicated due to the position and views of the balors. Glabrezus were favored by balors due to their corrupting influence and use of temptation against mortals. Mariliths and nalfeshnees viewed the balors as unnecessary figures only in command due to their power, and that their greater intelligence and tactical skills were superior. Nalfeshnees in particular would take every opportunity to undermine the Blood War and embarrass their balor masters rather than directly challenge their authority. In general, balors were dreaded beings who preferred to be around creatures just short of their own power rather than weaklings or equals. While two balors might occasionally team up, any alliance would normally break after some time had passed due to their natural competitiveness. On the other hand, beings more powerful than the balor did exist, such as the molydei and klurichirs. The former, despite reporting to the balors, worked for their respective demon lords above all else and would not hesitate to report a rebellious balor. Klurichirs were significantly stronger than balors and might casually beat them if they stepped out of line or committed a perceived act of laziness. Demon lords in particular did not favor balors as servants due to their malevolent force of personality and ability to unite demons to their will, hence the molydei to help keep them in line. Balors were among the few demons that recognized a crucial underlying principle of the Blood War, that being the other planes. All planes were possible battlegrounds, and the Prime Material Plane in particular was crucial. Balors nearly always benefited from pacts made on the Material Plane by exchanging demonic help for influence on the plane, as with every ally and follower they made, the more magical power flowed back to them for use in the Blood War. As such, balors were some of the most likely demons to work with mortal individuals or groups, if properly invoked and made the right offers and promises. However, any team with a balor among its ranks would be beset by the balor's attempts to either assume a leadership role or usurp it from the current leader. Some balors still lurked within the depths of the natural world, whether in preparation for conquest and bloodshed, or unwillingly bound there. Notable Balors * Balor, the most powerful balor and for whom the race was named. * Errtu, archenemy of the Companions of the Hall. * Chare'en of the Army of Darkness that attacked Myth Drannor. He raised a huge gnoll army in the Thunder Peaks, before being defeated and imprisoned. * Wendonai, Champion of Lolth. He was sent to corrupt the Ilythiiri and later the drow. In the 1370s DR, he tricked Halisstra Melarn into killing Qilué Veladorn (and Eilistraee with her chosen , albeit only for a century, until her return). * Baalbisan, one of the demons of Ammon Jerro's Haven. After the trespassing of Kalach-Cha, he was released by Shandra Jerro. * Axithar * Badrazel Appendix Gallery Legendary Evils - Balor.jpg|The balor miniature from the "Legendary Evils" set. NwN Balor.jpg|A balor from the Neverwinter Nights game editor. Neverwinter_Nights_2_-_Creatures_-_Balor.png|A balor from the game editor of Neverwinter Nights 2. Dragon_Magazine_297_-_Neverwinter_Nights_Promotion_p19.png|A NWN promotional image from ''Dragon'' #297 on page 19. Appearances ;Adventures : *''Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus'' *''The Pipes of Doom'' ;Novels : *''The Crystal Shard'' *''Siege of Darkness'' *''Passage to Dawn'' *''The Glass Prison'' *''Sacrifice of the Widow'' *''Ascendancy of the Last'' *''The Crystal Mountain'' *''The Last Threshold'' *''Archmage'' ;Computer games : *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' *''Neverwinter Nights 2'' ;Other : *''A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' page 115 Further Reading * * * References Connections de:Balor Category:Creatures found in the Abyss